Raecia Island the Unseen Island
Raecia Island (Unseen Island) Description: The Raecia Island, home of the sea turtles is located right on the equator of the Pacific Ocean. The island stretches about 30 miles long, with the time zone 1 day ahead of UTC (Hawaii’s time zone). This particular island formed directly under one of the biggest volcanoes named Jaestioan, which is currently active till this day. With the volcanic heat rising to the surface, the climate throughout the year is hot and humid, leveled from 77 to 90 degrees. Weather Pattern: Because the whole island gets buried by water when harsh tsunamis hit the area, it has been nicknamed as the Unseen Island. Tsunamis are known to sink the whole island once a decade. This happens during the winter months, anywhere from November-February. When the island sinks, it takes up to 24 months to resurface. The existence of the island was doubted until the early 1950’s, when Ricardo Flores bought the island and put it on the map. Beginning of Raecia Island: Although no one is able to permanently live there, it is a secret destination spot for travellers all over the world. The best time to come is right when the island resurfaces, because it is filled with new tropical plants and creatures that have adapted to the island's harsh conditions. The owner of the Island, Ricardo Flores was able to build temporary hotels and shops made out eco friendly materials. The materials are taken from the island itself. Buildings are made of wood, bamboo sticks, and leaves. When the island sinks, all materials are able to dissolve into the ocean leaving the island untouched every time. Trips: Every decade, Flores would try to expand the island’s activity list, keeping in mind the time span they had. In 2000, Recy Flores took over her father’s ownership and was able to bring the list to 15 activities. The top 3 activities to do in Raecia Island include swimming with sea turtles and dolphins, go on historical and exploration tours, and hike to the beautiful Poochie Falls. Future: There are no exact say on what will happen to the island in the future. Speculations from the Federal Board of Natural Disasters stated that the island will go permanently underwater by 2146. Therefore, travellers around the world seek out this destination each year to see all kinds of new life arise. History: In 1492, Columbus sailed the ocean blue. During this time, he wrote in his personal notebook that he stopped by beautiful island near the equator. Filled with so much animals, fruits, and plants, he decided to bring more civilization once he finished his search for India. End of January 1499, he came back to find the island, but could not find it due to the harsh weather conditions. It was not till the 1700’s were scientist tried to locate the island. Steven Flores (Ricardo Flores’ great grandfather) was a meteorologist and figured out the weather pattern for this mysterious island. The Island was then named after Ricardo Flores’ future daughter, Recy Flores. To find more information about Raecia Island, go to: unseenraecia.com Written by: Recy Flores Category:Mysterious Island Category:Science Category:Vacation Category:Weather